International Maritime Trade Defense Force and the Blue Mermaids
by Dante's Inferno 2017
Summary: These two organizations were created to protect the world's trade routes. The problem is one can not work without the other: two different branches, but same ideology. They were once enemies but gained friendship and now, someone or something tried to take it away.
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning, Hawaii!

**I have deleted and reconstructed this story because it was a failure to me, so I came back with a moderately different plot, but improve grammar and story. Please read and review my story and your criticism be taken in mind.**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance, Tragedy, Sci-Fi, and Family**

 **Rated T for Blood & Violence, Suggestive Themes, Innuendos, and Language (If the story somehow went Mature, I will put it there) **

* * *

An alarm clock blared out inside of a room, making the time blinking on and off for a few seconds. A hand slammed the snooze button, but it did not turn off. The hand slammed it a couple of times like if it's trying to kill the alarm clock, but again, it did turn off. The person groaned under the sheets like a monster and pulled out a .50 cal Desert Eagle out of the sheets. The hand cocked back the handgun, down the safety, and pulled the trigger.

 _Boom!_

The gun fired, ejecting the cartridge in the air and leaving smoke behind its wake. The bullet whirled around like a fast spin top towards its target. In an instant, the alarm clock broke into many pieces from the bullet impacted it. The shrapnel went everywhere in the room like confetti at a party; fortunately, the shrapnel did not hit the person under the sheets. The person rustled inside the sheets, trying to go back to sleep; sadly, there was knocking on the door.

"WHO IS IT?" the person yelled from across the room while under the sheets. The person's voice sounded male and young.

"It's your mother, Kosuke. I'm bringing your breakfast for today," the mother said. Her voice sounds so sweet and motherly like an angel.

The person's name is Kosuke K. Yamato-Philip, a seventeen-year-old who lives with his parents, Asuna M. Yamato-Philip and John L. Philip. The home they lived in is a three-story mansion on top of a hill surrounded by a golden metal gate with heavy security guarding it. Some say the building is more secure than Fort Knox in the United States of America. The Yamato-Philip is the richest and most powerful family in the world. The Yamato family support and funded the Blue Mermaids, a program which recruited high school females and trained them in World War Two ships to protect the world's trade routes and prepare them for life. The Philip family created the IMTDF or the International Maritime Trade Defense Force, a powerful program that recruited men and women around the world; after years, the IMTDF created programs for the youth to join. The two programs were created after the Earth's tectonic plates shifted around one-hundred years ago, causing nations to sink or rise. These two families had a rival with each other for years of who going to rule and protect the seas.

Asuna and John met one another at the age of ten-years-old in the Marine Convection Center in Japan. After years of friendship, love, and passion grew in each other's hearts. Before they married at the age of eighteen, Asuna got pregnant by John at the age of fourteen. The Yamato and Philip family let the couple decided what to do with it. Asuna and John decided to keep it and take care of the child together.

"I'm coming in, Kosuke," Asuna said.

The thirty-one-year-old hour-glass shaped mother opened the door and stepped on the cherry wood floor. She walked towards her son's bed while carrying a tray with his breakfast. She sat on the bed beside him, taking off items and placing them on a desk.

"It's too early to wake up, Mother," he said with a sleepy tone to his voice.

Asuna rubbed her son's black hair and looked at his blue eyes. She was born and lived in Tokyo, Japan for nine years and then moved to Nagasaki. At the age of twenty-one, she entered the Blue Mermaids program and rose through the ranks and became the Admiral of the Sea, the highest rank in the Blue Mermaids. She was enrolled in the BM program in her high school after she gave birth to Kosuke. She had a second job as a part-time model. She contested to the World's Top Model at the age of twenty-five. With her beauty, hour-glass body, hips, bust, butt and clothing; she won 1st place and took the gold trophy home.

"It seems that you took my eye and hair color, Kosuke," she said while smiling at her son.

"I know. You told me this many times,"

Asuna kept rubbing her son's head before a knock on the door. She stopped, got off the bed, and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" she said.

"You know who it is, Asuna. Who else," the voice sounded older and male.

She opened the door and revealed a thirty-one-year-old man wearing a white/gold navy suit with five gold stars. His feet is covered by black, leather shoes and black socks under black trousers. The man has blue eyes and blond hair like a stereotypical southern American.

"Good morning, dear," the man said while kissing Asuna on the lips.

"You all suited up and ready to go. Where are you going this early, John?" Asuna asked.

John was born in Dallas, Texas in the United States of America. At the age of five, he shot his first gun, the iconic AR-15. He was the inheritance of the Philip family's money before Kosuke was born. Asuna and Kosuke don't know John's past except for his parents and siblings. All they know is that he's a five-star Admiral during the Russo-Yankee war which Russia attacked the United States in the year 2071.

"I have been called by the new elected President of the United States to meet with the new Defense Ministry. So that means, I have to go to Washington D.C on the other side of the world. I come back in a week or sooner," he pulled Asuna closer to her and whispered into her ear, "When I come back, we can have some _fun_ in bed,"

"Well, I'll be ready by then for you,"

Both of them kissed and departed, letting John leave out the room. Asuna sighed as her beloved husband left her sight and arms. John is the warm blanket to her life; caring, loving, and humble. She does not like when the both of them are separated.

"Kosuke, you need to eat your food before it gets cold. I didn't make it for you to stare at it," she said in a soft, sweet voice.

"Well, no one told you to make it and plus, I don't eat this early in the morning,"

Kosuke has a personality that the world revolved around him. If he doesn't want it or like it, he complains about it. He wants things to be his way, not no other way. Asuna knew that her son is "special" in his on terminology. After he was born, the doctor told her that Kosuke has a rare case of prodigious savant, a syndrome where a person has the capabilities of accessing knowledge more than normal, but with a mental disability; however, Kosuke had no serious disability except for ADD/ADHD. With this knowledge, he passed his grades from K-12 and graduated from The United States Medical Research Center and University in Chapel Hill, North Carolina with a Doctoral degree. And now, he is enrolled in the IMTDF program with a rank of The Golden Admiral of the Navy. His generation between the ages of 10-21 are the changes of the world.

"Since you did make my favorite breakfast, I eat it if it makes you happy," Kosuke said.

Kosuke got off his bed and walked towards the desk with a chair. He sat in it to eat his breakfast. While he's eating, Asuna stared at her son, smiling from cheek-to-cheek. She thought about how her husband and son are different or similar from each other. She turned her head to a necklace with a pink heart pendant and a real silver chain on the king-size bed, laying on the silk sheet. She remembered that necklace from when she gave to him at an early age.

"Hey Kosuke, what are you doing today?" she asked.

Kosuke swallowed his food, placed the utensils down, and said,

"I received a call from one of the high schools in Japan that a class needs a new destroyer-class ship. The IMTDF and Blue Mermaids made a program together that let students train on modern day ships and submarines because what will World War Two ships benefit from modern technology except for social skills. I want that class to be the first one to be in the program. I just hope the class isn't from _her_ school,"

"Well, let see when you get there,"

"It's going to be me, you, the principal from that school, and other assistants," he said.

Kosuke started back eating his breakfast while his mother walked out the room. After he ate his food, Kosuke dresses up in a white/gold suit with five gold stars on each shoulder, an Admiral hat, and his Desert Eagle. He opened the door and turned a left to go downstairs and went to the garage. A black and red 2070 Shelby Mustang GT420R in front of the garage door. He pulled out the keys to unlock it to get in. After he placed the key in the ignition, the car engine revs up like a race car. Kosuke felt the vibration from the car. For some minutes, he then opens the garage and drives off to his destination.

The sun ray shines on the crystal, clear waters of Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. The Arizona and Battleship Row museums are lively with people who wants to see the history of these fallen ships from World War Two. A group of students from a school looked up in the sky and saw military jets fly in formation. The Shelby Mustang pulled into a parking space with a sign that read "Admiral Yamato-Philip" in red. The car's radio was playing Hip-Hop/Rap music out loud. The music stopped after he turned off the engine. As he got out of the car, the fresh breeze of Hawaii hit his face. The medals on his gleaming white and gold suit shined from the bright sun. He saw many classes of ships sailing through and entering the harbor, filled with commercial boats and containers ships. His black hair fluttered from a helicopter flying over twenty feet above him. His blue eyes sparkled and twinkled like a star in the night sky; some people say Kosuke looked like his mother more than his father.

"Another day to get a headache from these kids and what the fuck just happen?" he said while looking at two American battleships and one German submarine rammed into each other.

The girls on the battleships and boys on the submarine argued with each other about "You did this" or "It's his/her fault"; but it doesn't matter to Kosuke.

"Well, what could go wrong on this perfect, shiny day," he said, looking down on his feet, "My black shoes seems they need to be clean and shine. I might use the captains on the battleships to shine them for me and let the other students clean the ships. Unfortunately, I can't tell the Germans what to do since they are in another country,"

The young admiral went up to the students and showed who's boss. Kosuke called the students, male or female, his property or subjects. The boys don't like him because the girls are around him and a womanizer. For a seventeen-year-old, he can get a married twenty-five-year-old beautiful woman if he wanted to. Every female is vulnerable to his great looks, wealth, and intelligence. He already went through five girlfriends; four out of the five cheated or had a side boyfriend, but the fifth died in a plane crash.

As the day fell into night, the stars and constellations showed up like street lights in the sky, giving light to their solar systems and their planets that revolved around them. The warm air of Hawaii turned to a crisp and cool breeze. Kosuke and his mother sat at the dinner table, eating homemade chicken alfredo, cornbread, candy yams, strawberry shortcake, and drinking sweet tea with a lemon zest to it. They talked to each other about their day and what things they accomplished.

"I've found out the principle of that school is," Asuna said after she placed down her silver fork.

"Who is it?" he said with his mouth full of candy yams and chicken alfredo together.

"It's my best friend,"

Kosuke swallowed is food before choking and said,

"Oh my God, why does it have to be her. I don't like her, but her two daughters are alright,"

"You know, she does have a third daughter,"

"A third?" he said, picking up his drink.

"Yes, a third and she's a year younger than you or maybe several months , but I know her mother won't let you get near her,"

"So what, I can get anybody I want. Philip men are unstoppable in their life, that's what Father said to me,"

"Well, you can say that till they had children. That's what stop your Father from all the things he did when we were younger. Matter of fact, if you weren't born, your Father be in prison by now; that was his parents told me,"

The two talked more about John and the mysteries he did or what they believe he done. Even his parents do not know everything about him. The United States' government officials said that John Philip has more power than the President of the United States and Congress.

 _Let see what tomorrow brings_ , Kosuke thought.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Steps

**AN: It's almost three months since a posted the story and I only have two chapters. I don't have internet at my house, so I have to do it offline and post another chapter when wifi is available. Have a nice day.**

* * *

**Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean**

The office of Kosuke Yamato-Philip, which is on the brand new ship U.S.S. Vengeance, filled with soda drinks and bag of potato chips all around the cherry wood floor. Kosuke, who was sleeping on a couch, got up from the ringing of a telephone on his desk. Yawning and stretching, Kosuke walked to his desk with his hair messed up.

Who in the hell is calling me in the morning? I told that damn woman to put down all phones calls, he thought.

Kosuke grabbed the phone harshly and said, "What do you want, Captain Lane?"

There was a moment of silence before a woman in her twenties spoke.

"Good morning, Sir," Lane said brightly and calmly.

Captain Mary T. Lane, a young woman who is the captain of U.S.S Vengeance, is one of Kosuke's trusted advisors and his personal secretary. Her personality is meek, enthusiastic, and genteel like Asuna which can combat Kosuke's temper. She is like a second mother to him.

"Why did you call me this early in a morning?" he said, forbearing his temper inside of him

"I call you because Mrs. Mayuki Munetani from the Yokosuka school called. She wants to speak with you, Sir," she paused, "It's mandatory from your mother,"

Kosuke sighed heavily and said, "Put her on the line,"

The phone let out a click sound from the speaker, which means a line was connected.

A woman in her forties spoke in Japanese, which Kosuke can also speak.

"Hello, Kosuke. How are you doing today?"

"I'm exhausted and not garrulous in the morning unlike my Mother," he yawns, "My Mother made this mandatory for me," he yawns again, "Please hurry up,"

There was some heavy breathing from Kosuke through the speaker.

"I called you to talk about the program called the 'Next Generation.' This program let students around the world, male and female, have an experience on modern ships. Aircraft carriers, destroyers, cruisers, submarines. Both of us can work together and give these young girls an experience in their life," she said.

"What do you mean by 'girls.' he said.

There was another pause.

"There is a class of my students who's ship sunk from the damage it received. You should know what happen, right?"

Kosuke was there, not physically, but technologically. He saw the whole scene from a drone above the Blue Mermaids and the Musashi, the sister-ship of the Yamato. There was only a few wounded on the Blue Mermaids side; fortunately, no students were harm. The drone's mission was to search-and-destroy the Mushashi when all the trapped students were out before it hits its target. It was no need for it.

"I watched everything happen on the Predator X drone. It was unbelievable what that virus can do. Just imagine what it can do if it affected our ships. I only can express it in my words: Destruction, Chaos, Annihilation," he stopped for a moment, "We humans created these technologies to fight one another. Now, these technologies can fight us without a second thought. It's kind of scary in mind. This virus can also infect us, humans, too,"

He looked on the floor and then looked back up, waiting for Mayuki to speak.

"If you don't want to..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Kosuke blurted in.

"No, no, no. We can still do the program. We just need to be more cautious. I can get this verified and create the permission slips,"

Kosuke and Mayuki talked about the requirements, stuff to bring, and the activities for an hour.

"I'll see you later," he said.

Kosuke hung the phone up and began to walk back to his comfy couch. Before he laid down on it, a knock came from the door.

Goddamnit, he thought.

Dragging the slippers on his feet, Kosuke walked to the door. He opened the door, revealing his mother white navy suit with gold medals on it, smiling cheerily at him. There was a lunch basket on the floor.

"Mother! W-What are you doing here and how you got here?" stammered Kosuke.

Asuna looked her son directly in the eyes and said, "I got here by our personal helicopter. It was a long trip to get here, but I made it," Asuna charged Kosuke with a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist, "You just as wholesome and handsome as your father when he was your age,"

As Asuna kept hugging her son, some of the high officials on the ship stood in front the open door in awe of the two; therefore, some of them even took furtive pictures of the two and hid the smartphones back.

Embarrassed and in shame, Kosuke bowed his head.

"Mother. Please stop this. It's embarrassing for me," he said, looking at the officials outside.

"I love hugging you since the day you was born,"

Kosuke tried to get away from his mother's grip; however, it did not work. He waited for some seconds before she stops. She kissed him on his forehead, handed him the lunch basket, and waved at him. There were some men in tactical gear escorting her back to the helicopter.

My Mother came to bring me some lunch from hundreds of miles away and it's hot.

He looked at the open door and saw tens of workers and officers standing there. He lowered his head and blushed from shame.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT MY DOOR, OR I WILL SHOOT YOU IN YOUR HEAD!" Kosuke shouted.

The officials ran in a hurry and went back to their posts. Kosuke grabbed the lunch basket and placed it on his desk. As he walked back to the couch, he tripped on a rolled-up blueprint. He groaned in pain, grabbed up the blueprint, and unrolled it.

"I wonder how this came out the file cabinet. The blueprint for U.S.S. Vengeance,"

Kosuke placed the blueprint on his desk and went to the bathroom to take a hot, relaxing shower. After the shower, he dressed in uniform and went to the bridge of the ship. Suddenly, the ship's alarm switched on.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" the P.A. speaker said.

The ship rocked fiercely, and Kosuke fell on the ground, hitting his head on a rail.

"Ugggg," he groaned.

Next, men and women in orange, the ship's repair crew, charged down the halls. One of them saw Kosuke laying on the floor.

"Sir, are you okay?" a woman said, lending a hand to help him up.

"I think so," he stumbled and got up, "What happen?"

The woman took a deep breath and said, "Ten torpedoes hit us on our port side. The armor on this ship can only stand to a substantial amount. The vibrations took out our shielding system and the fuel cells leaking inside the engine compartment,"

"Take me to the bridge," he demanded.

The woman helped him up and took him to the bridge of the ship. The ship took another five hits to the side, causing the two to stumble.

"Who's attacking us?" he asked.

"I don't know, Sir!"

The two made it up to the bridge to see other personnel working at their posts.

"Admiral on deck!" one of them said.

The personnel saluted at Kosuke.

"At ease," he said.

They went back what they were doing.

"Captain! What in the hell is going on!" he shouted.

Captain Lane came out of her seat to confront Kosuke.

"Sir, we are under attack from a Japanese World War Two destroyer," she said.

The bridge's windows covered with titanium steel plates, but holographic technology projected on the plates to see the outside. One of the gunners controlled a rail gun in front of the ship, which can fire EMP and a secret projectile that is not nuclear, but its ordinance equivalent to three megatons of TNT. The projectile is the same size as a 155mm shell. The other weapons on the ship use 76mm automatic gun systems, 20mm Vulcan Rotator Anit-Airs, torpedoes, and missiles. The ship is made from a composition of different dense and tough metals (The U.S. Navy called the ship "The Ford of the Seas.") The ship weighs sixty-five thousand tons and about one thousand feet long. It's like a long battleship with a 100' by 100' landing pad and advanced weapon systems. The ship costs TWO HUNDRED BILLION CORAl, a worldwide currency, for the project. The person who came up with the project was Asuna and John. The U.S. and Japan came up with the money to build the ship. The two superpowers argued about where the ship fall under. As usual, the United States won and named the ship.

The ship took another hit from the destroyer.

"I'm the Golden Admiral of the Navy. See these five gold stars on both of my shoulders. I'm the highest ranking Asain American in this country who held us in these camps during World War Two. I will not have my ship blown under my ass. I want the EMP to charge up and fire at them. After it fired, I want two teams of eight to board it,"

Lane nodded her head and told the others to get in their positions to fire the rail gun. The thirty feet barrel of the gun slowly turned to the destroyer. The gun made a deep humming noise, then red electricity flowed through and around the barrel. It was bright red and cause static on the screens.

"It's ready to fire, ma'am,"

"FIRE!" she shouted.

Everything paused.

Everything felt like nothing.

Everything was red.

The gun made its last noise and fired. The waves rippled from the intense pressure and the wind. The air around them made popping sounds. Most say it's better to fire the gun than to receive it. The red ball of electricity hurled towards the ship. It was slow, but everybody in the bridge was waiting for it to hit. Getting hit with the EMP is harmless and the safest way to disable the ship.

Everybody in the bridge and who saw it jumped up in joy.

"That's the first target the ship hit since the war," Kosuke said, sitting down in his chair, "I want the SEALs to board that ship,"

Hours past on the calm sea. The Japanese destroyer sat motionless in the water. Kosuke, Lane, and a few others were on the deck in front of the smoking rail gun.

"I wonder how this shitty tin can of a ship can damage us. Come on here, guys. It's from World War Two," he said, eating from the lunch basket his mother gave him.

"It might be fitted with modern torpedoes," Lane said.

"It better be, or I will throw a tantrum like a child,"

A man came up to him and handed him a radio.

"Did one of the teams found something?" Kosuke said.

The radio went static for some seconds.

"Sir, no living thing is on this ship. I think the crew abandoned it because the lifeboats detached from the rails. We did find two mangled up bodies in the engine compartment. They looked like to be around in their teens,"

Lane and others looked at each other with concern.

"Bring as much as you can and place detonators around the ship. I will have the medical teams bring the bodies,"

Kosuke gave back the radio and walked back inside. Captain Lane followed him behind.

"The ship has the BM flag. Do you think they will know?" Lane asked

Kosuke stopped and turned around to face her.

"The B.M. has tracking devices on every ship they own. They know where the ship is, but we found it first. I'm afraid I know what happened to it. I think I rather face the IRS than solving this problem, but I love heading into danger,"

The two walked to his room. Lane stood close to the door while Kosuke tried to find something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Haha!"

Kosuke laid a large roll of paper on his desk and unfolded it. Lane walked towards the desk slowly, but with a confident nature to it. She saw the huge smile on his face. Not a joyful smile, but more sinister to it.

When that happens: Nothing can't be good.


End file.
